Barney's Animal Friends (SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Animal Friends is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 3 released in April 23, 1997. Plot Barney, B.J, Baby Bop and the kids play with their toy animals learn about their animal friends.. Cast *Barney *B.J. *Baby Bop *Hannah *Kim *Robert *Julie *Carlos Songs #Barney Theme Song #It's a Beautiful Day #Let's Play Together #Our Animal Friends #BINGO #Old MacDonald Had a Farm #The Fishing Song #Kookaburra #Sally the Camel #Pretty Kitty Blues #This Little Turtle #Barber, Barber Shave a Pig #Bought Me a Cat #I Had a Little Rooster #Six Little Ducks That I Once New #The Frog on a Log #The Bear Went Over the Mountain #Clean Up #I Love You Bonus Episode (1997 Paramount & Nickelodeon version only) #Gone Fishing! Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and Late 1995/1996-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and Late 1995/1996-1997 costume. *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen in "Shopping For A Surprise". *The musical arrangements used in this episode was also seen in "Picture This!". *This is another time something happens to the Barney doll before coming to life. It's when Julie slips on a toy car and falls down at the treehouse, causing the Barney doll to fall down the stairs. Then, the Barney doll comes to life and he says "Hi, everybody!". Then, the kids say "Barney" and hug him. *During a scene where Julie slips on a toy car and falls down at the treehouse, causing the Barney doll to fall down the stairs, the music from "Tricycle Thief" (when Cynthia is pulled into the air by the balloon) is used, except it was mixed with a 1993 Season 2 arrangement *When BJ and Baby Bop arrive at the school and BJ says "Hi everybody", the sound clip is the same from "Barney Safety". *Another time BJ falls or lays down. This time, he slips on some stuffed animals and falls. Preview for this video 1997 Nickelodeon & Paramount version *(the Nickelodeon Balloon appears turning and popping. Then, it stops) *Announcer: Learn about your animal friends with Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids. *BJ & Baby Bop: Hi everybody! *Announcer: Join them as they sing songs about their animal friends such as This Little Turtle, The Bear Went Over the Mountain and Our Animal Friends. *BJ: I love animal friends. *Julie: Me too. *Announcer: Plus, a bonus episode, Gone Fishing! *BJ: A sailor went to sea, sea, sea, to see what he could see, see, see. *Announcer: Where the gang learns about fishing, and sing songs about their fishy friends. "Barney's Animal Friends". Now on Home Video. (the Nickelodeon Balloon appears turning and popping, again. Then, it stops) Brought to you by Nickelodeon (the Paramount logo appears) and Paramount Home Video. Quotes Quote 1: *the song It's a Beautiful Day, we fade to Julie with the Barney doll *Julie: It's time for us to play with stuffed animals, Barney. (picks the Barney doll up and starts to walk into the stairs. But she slips on a toy car) Whooaaa! (falls down and drops the Barney doll all the way the stairs. Then, he comes to life) *Barney: Whoa! Hi everybody! *Kids: Barney! (run over and hug) *Barney: Hi, gang. *Robert: You okay? *Barney: Yes. And it didn't hurt. Right, Julie? Julie? I wonder what happened to her. *Carlos: Me too. *Barney: Let's go and see. *Kids: Yeah! *Barney: Let's go! *(we fade to Julie laying down, holding her arm) *Julie: Help...me... *Barney: Here you are, Julie! *Julie: Oh, hi, Barney. *Barney: Hi. Are you all right? *Julie: Yeah, except my arm hurts a little bit. *Barney: Oh. *Julie: I would see a doctor. *Barney: Yeah. I'll be a pretend doctor. * * * Quote 2: *BJ: Here, I'll walk over the door. (slips on some stuffed animals) Whoaa! *Barney: Oh, BJ! Look out! *(a loud crash is heard) *Barney, Baby Bop & Kids: Ohh! *(BJ lays on his side) *Barney: (helps BJ up and sees that what happened) Oh, no! *BJ: I'm fine, but my tail hurts a little bit. Could you give me a big bandage for it, Barney? *Barney: Sure. (puts a big bandage on BJ's tail) *BJ: Thanks, Barney. *Barney: You welcome, BJ. Release Dates #April 23, 1997 (1997 Lyrick Studios version) #June 11, 1997 (1997 Paramount / Nickelodeon version) #September 1, 1998 (1998 Lyrick Studios version) "Barney's Animal Friends" Previews 1997 (Lyrick Studios version) Short End Credits 1997 (Paramount / Nickelodeon version) Opening #Paramount Coming Attractions logo #Good Burger Trailer #Rugrats VHS Preview (1996-1997) #Paramount Family Favorites Preview #Nicktoons on Video Preview #Paramount Feature Presentation logo #Paramount FBI Warning Screen #Paramount Pictures logo (1986-2002) #Nickelodeon Montage Bumper #Barney Home Video Intro (Season 3 Version) #Barney's Animal Friends Title Card Closing #Season 3 Short End Credits #The Lyons Group logo (1988-1991, with early fade at the end) #Nickelodeon Crawling Worm logo (with BJ's voice saying "And we remember our animal friends and play with them, and take care of them by feeding them", and no music) #Paramount Pictures logo (1986-2002, still version) Category:1997 episodes